Ghostfoot Rift Series Part 1
by Alex Brautigan
Summary: A mysterious man hears a cry for help from a Mutant Coyote after being ransacked and searched by a traveling band of CS Soldiers.  The setting revolves around a New Western Kingdom called Ghostfoot; set in pre-rifts Arizona.


Prologue

CS soldiers marched through the streets. With iron heeled boots they stormed through Mutant and D-Bee homes; exterminating every single one. Some had families; little ones, children not old enough to fight for themselves. Buildings were food for the fires made by the CS. Ghostfoot was screaming in pain and burning at the stake. Local men and women put the fires out to appease the city. Their prey were trapped within the burning buildings. A sad and tragic way to die. But it wasn't as humiliating as being shamed in front of the human race.

And The CS looked highly towards the human race. They are:

The pure.

The future.

The last hope for Earth.

A CS Lieutenant and his men hauled out a family of mutant Coyotes. They first hauled out the children. Then the wife. But there was no sign of the father figure.

"Check the perimeter." The Lieutenant spoke with a harsh mechanical voice through his helmet. "Search this shack up and down." The Lieutenant snickered right after, and then spoke. "I can't even call this shit hole a home. If you find him, use all force necessary to get him out here."

"Yes sir." The private spoke like a trained soldier should.

"Any problems or trouble.." The Lieutenant stopped to look at the fugitive's wife. The wife's furry beaten face looked at him back with a Coyote scowl. Yet there was fear and confusion mixed in.

"..Have him shot.." The Lieutenant said coldly.

She screamed and fought the men holding her.

"You son of a bitch! I hope you die!." She let out a growl and roar. Her teeth were shown in demonic fashion.

The Lieutenant beat her face with the butt of his rifle.

"Mom!" said her son Jax.

"Talk like that and you'll be shot yourself, Aiola. And so will your kid if he steps in to interfere." He glared at the mutant child with his skull helmet.

Jax ran to his mother in fear; holding her tightly and tears running down his face. Blood dripped down from her snout and on to the dusty Arizona soil. Aiola's head was pointed to that soil in shame. The dust that was before her had more respect from these awful men.

I was on a rooftop while this was going on. It was a windy, yet arid Arizona night. My bandana and Stetson hat kept my identity concealed; my duster slightly bowing in the dry wind. I stood there, on this stone roof looking as if I were one of the gargoyles. I was crouched on my right knee; just being casual.

Aiola, as she was named, cried tears that were mixed with blood. Sobs barked from her. Her children tried to console, but the pain was too much.

"…Please…"

The Lieutenant turned his head; a casual glance but he gave the look like a king does to a commoner.

"…Don't hurt my husband.."

He gave a snicker. "And what will give me the reason to not do so? Your darling husband must be brought in for treason for shooting a fellow CS Major. Shooting a Dog Boy is 25 to life. But a human means death in the hands of the CS."

Aiola grunted with pain as she tried to speak. "..Thats..not..TRUE!"

"Don't tell what's true and what's not true." said the Lieutenant . "Private Cole saw the whole matter before his very eyes. I believe he could vouch for the whole matter. As a matter of fact, I'll call him over. PRIVATE COLE! FRONT AND CENTER!"

A man trotted up to the Lieutenant, saluted and shouted "Private Cole reporting Lt. Vox!"

Lt. Vox saluted in response.

Cole glanced over to Aiola and gave her a smirk. His blue eyes were cold. His face was young yet it was the face of a convict; a trouble maker. A large scar was etched from his left eye down to his chin. Aiola gave a glare towards him and then bowed her head down.

"There's a reason why I called you, Private Cole. I believe you know Rihan's wife?"

"Yes sir." said Private Cole.

"Then you must know the situation that's going on with Rihan and his family?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Then tell me, something. You were their when Rihan went rogue that day, Private?

"I was present yes." He smirked again at Aiola. She growled lowly.

"Did he or did he not shoot Major Travers?"

Cole looked at Aiola then back to Vox.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Are you sure, Private?" said Lt. Vox. "This monstrosity says different."

"Forgive me for talking out of line Lieutenant, but his wife was not present. How would she be able to assume this judgment?"

The Lieutenant lifted up his helmet guard. His face was scarred even more than Private Coles'. He smirked in response to Cole's statement.

"Absolutely, Private." Lt. Vox said in agreement. He looked at Aiola and spoke in a cold hiss. "You can't prove it, Aiola. Where's your damn evidence on the matter, huh? Where's the cold hard facts that show you saw this man frame your husband?"

Aiola stared at Vox with shock and frustration. She knew he was right; and having to admit that this monster was right boiled the blood in her veins. She had no evidence; she knew her husband wouldn't kill her fellow soldiers. He was a fighter and he fought for his people and what he stood for. However, what he believed in made her wonder if he really did go rogue.

Dragging her across the ground, Vox's men loaded her and her family into the back of their Jalopy. Her snout stuck out through the bars; her yellow eyes noticing me on top of the roof. When she noticed me, her eyes began to become urgent and pleading. I nodded to her; being the first person to treat her and give her comfort. This madness had to stop one way or the other, and I was just the man to do so. With a swoosh of my duster, and clank of my spurs, I was off.


End file.
